


Yellow Fatmarine

by TheFlabbyFoursome



Category: The Beatles, Yellow Submarine - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Sea of Fat, The Beatles become blobs here, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlabbyFoursome/pseuds/TheFlabbyFoursome
Summary: There's still one sea that hadn't been visited while the Beatles were traveling to Pepperland, but what if it was? Here's that tale, as dumb as it is.





	Yellow Fatmarine

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many odd seas before getting to Pepperland, here's another one.

Once the Beatles, the old sea Captain, Old Fred and their new friend Jeremy Hillary Boob PhD had finally made it past the Sea Of Monsters, a waft of fried foods passed their noses. "Oh dearie me, we must be getting close to the Sea of Fat." Old Fred remarked. "I've been down this sea before when I was a young lad but I thankfully know better than to give in to the aroma of all this food now."

George, being the glutton he was, didn't listen and salivated from the smell. But all of a sudden they bumped against a giant glass of chocolate milk and the propeller on the back of the submarine was damaged. Once Jeremy fixed it, the submarine flew off not knowing that John, Paul, George and Ringo were left behind.

Meanwhile the Beatles all found themselves surrounded by the succulent food. They couldn't resist the amazing smell and install dove into a giant bowl of chocolate pudding, eating it all up. "So good!" George moaned, rubbing his now bloated belly. "And all this food is ours!"

"Yeah, but I think we should stop. I think I remember Old Fred was trying to warn us about this place." John said. "I agree with John, I don't want my waistline to get any bigger." Paul said, looking at his belly. "Calm down Paul, you'll be fine." George said picking up some sweets and throwing them into Paul's mouth.

As soon as Paul swallowed the sweets, his belly swelled up some more, then his limbs plumped up and his ass became as big as two beach balls stuck together. Smirking, George force fed John and Ringo as well, soon they were all addicted to the sweets. "See? We can all get plump together! And I'm sure if we get big enough, Old Fred will see us and we'll be back on the sub in no time!"

"That is if we can fit on the sub..." Paul said. He was kind of annoyed about this, but George had a point. Since originally they were too small from the height of where the sub was, it would be impossible to see them. John's belly was roughly the size small beach ball and Ringo's belly was about the size of a yoga ball.

So picking up some more food, the Beatles began to binge some more. Their bellies kept growing and growing until they were as big as wrecking balls, their arms and legs were practically nonexistent now that they were covered in tons of fat, their butts were so huge that anyone could see them from a mile away, finally their cheeks had tons of fat piled up on them and they grew triple chins.

Meanwhile, after realizing that the Beatles weren't in the submarine, Old Fred went looking for them. After a few minutes of sailing, he saw four pale blobs. "I wonder what those things are." He thought as he stopped the sub to investigate.

Slowly heading over to the blobs, Old Fred poked one of them, causing a voice to squeak. "Eep!" Turns out that sphere was George's butt cheek. "Oh my, you four must have fallen under the influence that the Sea of Fat has."

"But at least we got your attention, and like this we can pummel the Blue Meanies in no time!"

"But how are we goin' to get into the submarine?" Paul asked. "Well, you can't but you can roll to Pepperland." Old Fred replied.

Entering the submarine, Old Fred pressed a button the control desk. Then a pair of large hands emerged from the sub and rolled them all the way to Pepperland. "Here we are! Now it's time to spread peace and love to everyone."

Knowing what he meant, the Beatles all sang 'All You Need Is Love' at the top of their lungs. That always fixed things when love and peace were needed.

And with that, the Blue Meanies knew that they could never win a fight against four immensely obese Beatles, so they joined them and soon everyone in Pepperland chimed in singing "It's All Too Much". "But how will we get home?" John asked.

"No worries, we can build you four a much bigger submarine to sail back to Liverpool in!" Old Fred assured to them

Once the sub was finally built, the Beatles finally made their way back home, planning to work off all their fat, but they soon decided to stay that way as a reminder of their amazing adventure.


End file.
